Vocaloid Concert lotsa' songs!
by nekohimedesu
Summary: Includes the Vocaliods and UTAUoids:Miku,Mikou,Teto,Ted,Neru,Naru
1. First concert much love 3

TRIPLE BAKA CONCERT!~Much love! 3~ Today was a very special day to all the vocaloids and UTAUoids,today was the concert for Triple baka!(This is also the first concert for Ted,Mikou,and Naru!)"Guys!The concert starts in five,is everyone ready?"Miku shouted, wrapping her hair into chinese scowled,looking up from her cellphone.(First time she has in hours.)"All the girls are ready..but the boys..."As she said this,she jabbed her thumb towards the doors labeled:Ted,Mikou,andNaru.

Neru bowed her head down,texting to who knows who,the numerous beeps making a unique sighed heading toward each door,knocking on each door if rehearsed,the boys chorused,"One friggin MINUTE!"Miku,taken aback by the boys sudden rudeness,Jumped back,her hair comicly jetting she could ask the boys to come out,Teto skipped toward Ted's door and said,"Ted~!Can you pweez come out!"She emphasized the "pweez" and had a little puppy dog look on her face.I could hear Ted mutter,and footsteps started to get opened up the door and said,"A-all right...But only cuz' you said,T-teto-pyon.."He tried to hide his blush with his bangs,but failed miserably.

Miku smiled,but the friendly aura was soon destroyed like a house to a nuclear ran up to Naru's door,and with an amazing kick,(and while texting in mid-air)Knocked down the 's eyes were wide as she grabbed him by the collar,still looked up from her phone,The scariest look on her face possible,and said,"Listen baka...If you don't get out there and sing,I'm gonna make you wish your trademark item wasn't a fork!"Naru's eyes got even wider,as he tried to get out of Neru's deadly clutches.

Miku looked at Mikou's door and wondered,"How am I going to get him out?"Miku balled her hands into fists as her head jetted she said anything,a vein was easily visible from her neck,"MIKOU!"Miku screamed,her face red.A sudden crash was heard from Mikou's room,making miku looked horrified as he pulled the door open with a "woosh!"He blushed immensly as he bowed and said,"I'm very sorry Miku!I promise I'll listen to you no matter what!"His face was pale,and bags under his Miku could speak,a voice was heard from the loud speaker,"ONE MINUTE UNTIL THE CONCERT STARTS"As soon as this was heard the croud cheered ,the group of boys changed into their costumes,waiting for their first concert to start.

Miku,Teto,and Neru all ran out on stage,Neru with her in a sideways bun,her dress ended at her knees,the dress was striped gray and had on long socks and black and yellow"Adidas"Miku's hair was in chinese buns,she wore a tattered black shirt with teal music notes on had on acid washed denim jeans on with black socks and teal 's hair wasn't up, but was down with curls at the wore a short sleeved jumpsuit with a sleeveless red had on a pink mini-skirt and sparkly maroon sandals colored spotlights appeared on each of the vocaloids as the crowd cheered.(I know Teto's a UTAUoid.)

Neru started off the song by pulling out her cell,and pushing the buttons as they beeped to the tune of the kept going as Teto started to go "Ahahahahah"to the pulled out her microphone,and started to sing:  
>MIKU:I'm gonna make your heart go "BANG BANG!"(as she said this she "shot" with her hands)<br>the Girls continued their little beat as the crowd music started to pick up making the crowd dance along,jumping up and :When I realized it,in front of my PC,Good morning!While I had been unaware drowsiness had appeared!TETO:Ahh oo ahh oo!MIKU:When I'm busy by hugging approaching words,I get lured :You are so stupid!MIKU:I seriously got hooked!I'm seriously not going to make it,in this hopeless moment,by something that came to me in a flash,I instantly gave up~ The multi colored spot-lights went around the stage in circles as each girl struck a &TETO:Baka,baka,baka!MIKU:What is it that drives you so much?TETO:Drives~MIKU:Take off into the unknown world!TETO&NERU:Giving a ride to hopes!MIKU&TETO:Baka,baka,baka!MIKU:Aren't there so many other things you can do?TETO:Many things~MIKU:Crying,laughing,being angry!TETO&NERU:Leave it to us!MIKU:I'm gonna make you into my color! Miku sang pulling out a marker as she did,so did Teto and Neru.A Teal,Red,and Yellow fog appeared as the three girls ran off was Ted's,Mikou's,and Naru's signal to run the boys ran out they were each dressed in their usual school smiled,Giving a peace sign to the crowd.

MIKOU:Creative minds can't break,everybody was saying so,but it was already :Hey,it's wrong!MIKOU:Don't mind if it recovery again!We're flowing with :Like an hourglass!MIKOU:I made it half-hearted,I was unsatisfied,and I searched for the idea,but I was too tired!Naru slapped Mikou with a welsh onion dropping the fork he was :For me! Mikou,did a three-sixty spin,and pointed to Ted singing,"It's Ted's turn now!" Ted responded by singing,"Okay!"Ted gave a wink to the audiance and started to sing:TED:Ohohohohohohohohoh^w^ohohohohohohohoh^w^Ted-peteson! The music went on for another twenty seconds as Mikou,Ted,and Naru went across the stage giving high-fives to the the music ended,Everyone went onto stage and posed.

The fans cheered for more,pumping their fists into the smiled at Mikou and said,"Should we give the more?"everyone grinned and in unison shouted,"Next up,Innerstellar flight!"

I know I made a cliff-hanger,but what can I say?I love to torment...WAAIIITTT a minute...TT^TT thats not a cliff hanger!It told you the song!/Well any who..Please R&R!In the mean time give it up to Teto!

TETO:Huh?OH!Um...Allo'!Please review!if you do,You will get a free wallpaper of me and Ted!

TED:Oh god...PLEASE no more fangirls!TTxTT*gets raeped by all fangirls* X_X 


	2. Meeting Amaha Sora?

INNERSTELLAR FLIGHT~sora meeting~

The group ran off the stage as the crowd cheered for an encore."W-who should sing this time?"Teto shouted,trying to talk over the smiled and shouted,"I think it should be Neru and Teto!After all,they never really get much credit!"The rest of the group agreed,leaving Neru and Teto two were sent backstage for costume changes,while the rest of the group announced the new song and it's singers.

Teto blushed from the sight she was,her way-too-small dress was the sam color as her hair,but with a few added fabric used for the clothes was more like plastic than cloth...kinda like mecha or were sticking out of the sides of her headphones and new shiny pink boots had little electronic looking pads on them,giving off the "innerstellar" had a shiny choker necklace too,also a few bracelets and the wore white clothes to top everything off,her hair pretty much the same as normal.

Neru fared far better than Teto,her dress going down to her ankles with a little slit in the dress revealing the white silk had everything Teto was wearing,but different shades of hair was undone,showing how much it stuck of them blushed while shouting in unison,"Why are these dresses so...WEIRD?"Miku giggled while the boys stared,perverted grins on their faces."The song is about space,so we dressed you up like aliens!"Miku stated,trying to keep a straight face.

Teto and Neru blushed as they ran out on stage,glow sticks attached to their the music started the lights flickered off,leaving the only light on started to dance along to the music while repeating "deep space"

TETO:The waters surface quivers,a ring of wind finger-tips feel the blue current,with only a glace!That lonley acceleration is!One moment breaks into peices,I love you!Like clear pearls,the tears within you are 's a tragedy and it doesn't matter,I want to live with you...Sparkle!

As she sung sparkle she did the I love you sign and jumped back into red smoke,leaving Neru in the spotlight.

NERU:Ride a shooting star,it dives with you into a blue starlit 're like fireworks,our hearts shot through with an arrow of light! As Neru sung light she "shot" upwards,towards the sky.

I hide inside the silence and read your thoughts,this wonderful night!Your name is like a spell,I repeat it forever!I dig my nails into the palm of my hand that I ! After she sung sparkle Teto jumped back on stage,the spotlight revealing the both of them.

BOTH:Your whole body is clear,it drifts like a picture!A drop of light ,but we're in the the galaxy of our souls,snow a shooting star!You suddenly rise,in a blue starlit sky!We're like fireworks,our hearts shot through with an arrow of light!They both did the "shooting sign when they sung light,doing a three-sixty spin.

BOTHA drop of life,but we're in the moment~!In the galaxy of our souls,snow falls,in the galaxy of our soul snow falls.

Once the music stopped,the crowd roared even louder,the deafening applause was like music to the two singers the moment soon stopped,for as the soon as the music stopped,A small spaceship landed onto the hatch opened up,revealing a little girl,dressed in the exact same clothes as Teto,but girls hair was blue,her skin was incredibly white,revealing rosy red her left arm,was a tattoo saying,"015723"Teto and Neru were shocked!Could this tiny girl be a vocaloid?The little girl ran at Teto sticking out her jumped back in fear,but calmed down when the girl girl nodded and said,"Mah namee isa SORA CV015723,Iva cuma toa siee KASANE TETO."Teto was what was this girl?

~Chapter End~ Is is just me,or is this an actual CLIFF HANGER?*Squeals all fangirlish*I hope that readers will enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy reading all the fantastic ideas that are in !Now please,turn your attention to Ted! ^,^

TED:*ehem*Allo'!I begging you to please R&R!All those who do, will get a picture of me...= =...Soaked with a white shirt on.(God,what is wrong with fangirls!)

RANDOM FANGIRLS:OMFGZOMG!*nosebleed* , 


	3. Honey,Honey

Thank you for the reviews people!I love to have people share their opinions on my stories!^ ^ Even though I'm a Ted fan,I don't feel the need to rape ,on with the story!

Neru and Naru called all the people they knew,Miku and Mikou looked for Meiko and Haku at the bar,And Ted and Teto looked for all the Utauloids and the rest of the gang on the All things MMD fanpage.(Facebook maybe?)All the Vocaloids and Utauloids showed up in a hurry.(Except for Meiko and Haku who had to throw up.)"What song are we going to sing first?"Len and Rin nodded and held the microphone tightly."We need to go through as many vocaloids as possible!The first song we will sing will be...Honey!"The whole crowd cheered,waving their hands in the air."But what will I sing?I haven't sung any songs yet!"Shiho Koene shouted,shaking in gasped and shouted back,"We will make sure your in the next song!"It was probable that they would have to repeat songs alot,So this was gonna take awhile.

Soon All the Vocaloids and Utauloids ran backstage,the leftover ones that weren't in the song quietly singing for their lives.

Len,Meiko,Haku,Rin,Miku,Kaito,Teto,and Neru all went out on stage,each dressed in their trademark clothes.(Meiko is Sakine Meiko)The music came on,each of the vocaloids doing the dance in sync.

ALL:Honey,Honey...Honey,honey.  
>Meiko:Honey,You know I blame you for this 's all your fault I've hit the ceiling!Cause' your the only song that rings through my heart.<br>The twins smiled and "shot" at eachother.  
>Rin:Honey!What is with these silly things you make me do?<br>Len:Like how I wanna tell you,  
>Rin&amp;Len:Bout' the feelings I have for you!<br>As they sung this,they went back to back,nodding to the and KAITO appeared from above the stage,each sitting on top of a hung up star.  
>Miku:No matter if we're laughing,or if we're crying,<br>KAITO:I'd always be there for you!  
>Miku&amp;Kaito:Because I know that you'd be,always there for me!<br>In a explosion of smoke,Miku and KAITO "Disappeared"And all the Vocaloids on stage began to dance.  
>ALL:So to you I'm giving all of my loving!I know someway you'll get it somehow.I know It may take some time on my part,but I will have your heart!So to you I'm sending all of my loving,and I promise to be true and never leave!You will finaly see that we two were meant to be,you and me!So listen cause' those words are as true as can be~ Haku,Teto,Neru:Honey,Honey.<br>Haku,Teto,and Neru danced in sync,Winking as their turn "Appeared" in a mirage of bubbles and butterflies,Giving an "I love you"Sign to the crowd.  
>Meiko:Honey,this little love song I am shows you all the love I'm bringing!Right through these headphones and straight to your heart!<br>Chibi Meiko flipped in front of Meiko and she posed,Two dozen Miku chibi's "came from the ground"waving leeks in the air.  
>Meiko:Honey!I just can't contain the joy you give day you will see,Just how true my love will be!<br>Chibi Meiko and Meiko spun out of the stage,While The Chibi Miku's skipped off of ,Teto,and Neru ran out on stage,Posing.  
>Haku:I know with some patience,a little waiting,<br>Teto:You'll finally see the real me!  
>Neru:I promise to you,one day these words will be~ They all ran off and Meiko ran on.<br>Meiko:True,so to you I'm giving all of my loving,I know someway you'll get it will take some time on my part,but I know I will have your heart!  
>All:So to you I'm giving all of my loving,and I promise to be true and never leave!So you'll finally see we two were meant to be,cause' I love you!<br>Rin and Len:This song is ending,but now,you'll know the Truth!  
>The song ended,as all the Vocaloids and Utauloids ran on stage and posed.<p>

As the crowd cheered ,no one had noticed Shiho Koene backstage,Her eyes all white,Foam pouring out of her .

Yay!This is my second Favorite Vocaloid song!^ ^I know That some People don't know who Shiho Koene is,So I shall tell you!Shiho Koene is a fan-made Utauloid,her voice is a sythensized version of Utada Hikaru.(Voice samples of course)Anyway please R&R!

Len:If you review,You'll get a free Plushie of me!...?In a bananna suit?  
>Rin:It's Mine!*O*<p>


End file.
